


Chance and Fate

by agent221b



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Explicit Language, Happy Ending, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 00:25:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14682612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent221b/pseuds/agent221b
Summary: Loki meets you because of fate, he falls in love with you by accident,  he asks you to stay on purpose.(First off this takes place outside of the MCU so no spoilers for any of the movies. This is set to be 15 chapters currently, that may change. I'll add tags as they apply, sorry to say this might have inconsistent updates I hope no though :p)





	1. The Healthy Obsessions of Gods and Men

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first archive fic so be nice, I have a tumblr with the same name if you want to check it out!!! I actually am proud of this first chapter I hope y'all enjoy it!

“No, no,” you cut in gesturing wildly at your screen. “It’s you who doesn’t understand, Rose. I would kill and die for that man. The movie is just so good.”

Rose rolls her eyes and concedes, “I know. You love the Labyrinth, (Y/N), I get it.” 

You have to laugh at your friend’s exasperation. She cracks a small smile at your laugh and pushes her curly hair out of her face. “Okay,” you say, “enough about my uh-“

“-Obsession.” 

“I wouldn’t say obsession,” you say smirking, your tone light.

“I would,” Rose says firmly. 

“Fine, fine enough about my healthy obsessions, how’s the Cali life? Are you settled in and everything? Show me your room,” you speak with your usual infectious enthusiasm, which is expected. You can’t help the gnawing sadness from creeping up at the reminder that you are across the country from your best friend. Such is college.  
“It’s just beautiful here, I love it,” Rose says diving into giving an extensively narrated virtual FaceTime tour of her dorm room. You must admit it’s very nice. It looks like a Tumblr girl’s paradise, artsy, neat, and very Rose. Her excitement makes you smile. 

“How’s Maine?” She asks when she’s done. 

“It’s awesome it’s everything I hoped it would be. My roommate, Valery, is nice, and dating a senior so the room is basically all mine,” you explain quickly falling into your natural rhythm of conversation of Rose. 

Before you know it, you’ve been catching up for hours and you realize you’ve missed the dining halls hours. You sigh and heat up a mac and cheese cup in the microwave Valery brought with her. Soon after you finish eating you crawl into bed and fall asleep faster than you normally do. You have a peculiar dream of a large pitch-black wolf with glowing white eyes. You are running from it but every time it catches you, you just end up out of its reach and filled with an unfamiliar longing.  
You wake up the next morning disturbed and very unsettled, but a half an hour scrolling on your phone significantly eases your worries. Once the unease has passed you clamber off of your bed and drag yourself around the room to get ready. You dress comfortably and head out to go for a walk in the woods on campus. You’ve been trying to be more active as you’ve entered college to avoid gaining weight and thus far you’ve been successful. 

The disturbed feeling you were having earlier returns as you get further away from the buildings, but you push it down. I know these woods, you rationalize, I walk here every day. You allow yourself to get distracted but the scenery and continue forwards.  
-  
“Your obsession with besting your brother is nothing but detrimental,” Frigga says glancing over the balcony to gaze at the glorious gardens of the Asgardian palace. She spares a glance to her youngest son, who refused to meet her eye. In a moment of weakness, she notices his white knuckles and clenched jaw as he grips the railing. In the blink of an eye, his resolve returns, and he turns to meet her stare impassively. 

“I would hardly call it an obsession, mother, friendly competition between kin is healthy,” Loki says with a slight smirk. if he was speaking to anyone but his mother he might have convinced them he was unbothered, that he was right. But of course, he is talking to his mother and his silver tongue has never gotten him out of trouble with her. 

“Let us agree to disagree about your healthy obsession, my son,” the way her voice lilts is very condescending and his knuckles turn white once again. Frigga places a comforting hand over her son’s hand, instantly calming him, “You have nothing to prove. You are a great source of my pride all on your own.” 

Loki’s expression and entire posture soften significantly at her words and he leans forward and embraces her. “Thank you, mother, I think I will go for a ride and ponder your words,” he says with a slight smile. 

“Of course, Loki, ride well,” she says lightly patting the side of his face. 

“Always, mother,” he says turning away and forcing his pace to seem casual. He desperately wants to sprint to the stables and prepare his horse himself. Or better yet ride him bareback and ride until the sun sets, but he doesn’t. Loki ever the stoic, guarded son he restrains himself and walks slowly to the stables. 

He is nonchalant while he directs the stable boy to ready his horse, Birger. Birger is a formidably sized black horse and he has belonged to the Prince since both of their youths. Together they have ridden to war and for pleasure for many years. If Loki were, to be honest, which he would not, he would tell have to say that Birger is his best friend.  
Loki does not contain himself once he mounts his horse immediately before he delivers a swift kick to Birger’s sides and races across the field into the woods. Loki slows his pace significantly once he’s outside the view of the palace. He draws a few deep breathes and enjoys the familiar and calming landscape of the forest he has been visiting for hundreds of years.  
His dismounts as he nears a stream he frequently stops at to let Birger drink during his longer ventures. The horse trots dutifully to the water before leaning down and taking long loud gulps. Loki is so caught up in his thoughts that he fails to see his older brother trotting down the path heading towards the traveling companions. 

Thor is returning home upon his auburn colored horse, Fai. Fai and Birger are siblings just like their riders, though the biggest difference between the pairs besides race is their relationships. Fai and Birger have always gotten along swimmingly and have even caused a fuss when they were put in stalls that were not adjacent. Birger’s excited whinny tears Loki from his reverie and draws his attention suddenly to Thor. His expression hardens. 

Thor is smiling widely, “Brother! What a happy coincidence to find you here.”

“Yes. What luck I have,” Loki replies with sarcasm and an eye roll. 

Thor dismounts as he approaches and steps carefully over the stream to his brother as the horses greet each other happily. “What troubles you,” Thor insists.

“Nothing troubles me,” Loki says immediately attempting to put on his usual façade. “Whatever would make you say that?”

“You look particularly troubled. Loki I can see something is weighing on your mind, please, let me ease your burden,” Thor pleads. His expression is riddled with concern, concern that boils Loki’s blood. 

Loki scoffs loudly, his expression becoming one of barely contained rage and pain. He calls Birger sharply and mounts in seconds. Thor moves forward easily and reaches up and grabs Loki’s arm, his grip gentle but firm. “Loki,” he starts, “please be rational.”

The clouds in Loki’s mind part for a brief moment and he suddenly he’s his older brother, his protector, his friends. He is filled with an unmistakable pain, hurt expanding into every fiber of his being because he knows he will never be what Thor is. Because Thor is not his blood, because he his less than the scum under Thor’s boot. 

Loki’s expression becomes solemn as he brushes Thor’s hand off his shoulder and looks off deeper into the woods. The trees suddenly looking somewhat unfamiliar to him.  
“Not today, Thor, not today,” Loki voice is unrecognizable to Thor at that moment, much too small and weak to be his charismatic brother. Thor is left reaching for air as Loki again delivers a swift kick and disappears with the sound of rapid hoofbeats.


	2. The In Between

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting time bois

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay two chapters in one night, also I made up the place used in here I don't think it appears in the mythology but I used a Norse dictionary for the words.

It really doesn’t take long for you to be walking along a path that you’ve never seen before. Your anxiety is high, a tight pit has formed in your stomach and you are having an unbelievably hard time steadying your breathing. Of course, you have no service and retracing your steps has only seemed to get you even more lost. 

Before you can even begin to panic you suddenly spot a light from within the trees and wager that it is your best bet on getting out. Before you start towards it you pick up a large stick that will serve very well as a walking stick or potential weapon should you run into any creeps. The wood is a comforting weight in your hand and comforts you slightly as you approach the mysterious light. 

Just as you think your beginning to make any progress towards the light it seems farther and farther away. Nearly hysterical and becoming increasingly frustrated you drop your stick, clutch your phone and break out into a sprint. Far sooner than you would like to admit you are breathless and soon you know you’ll have to stop as your lungs and legs are burning fiercely. Giving up and crying yourself to death seems like your only option but before you can stop running and fling yourself onto the forest floor you smack harshly into something. Something fleshy. 

-  
Loki focuses only on the way the wind feels against his skin, it stings slightly, and it almost hurt to take a deep breath. He revels in the distraction as he lets the horse continue on a path he is certain is uncharted by both him and his brother. He does not linger on the thought of his brother for this ride is to rid him of his emotions and clear his head. Honestly, he knows he’ll probably spend the night in the woods and let out all of his frustrations. 

After what must have been hours Birger tired, and stopped his run, and eventually stopped his walk. Loki is beyond frustrated as he dismounts. He crouches lowly and fists his long black hair in his hands, pulling it taught. He releases himself after a moment and stands, ready to fetch an apple for Birger from the saddlebags, but when he looks around Birger is nowhere to be seen.

This strikes Loki as particularly odd because had the horse wandered he would have heard and because his horse was just a moment ago too tired to carry him any longer. Loki calmly assessed his surroundings again and spots in the distance a faint light, a fire he immediately assumes. He starts towards it, feeling the melt strapped to each leg, he has his daggers if the travelers end up being less than friendly to him. 

Loki’s jaw clenches and his anger returns as he realizes as he approaches the light it moves just out of his reach. An earth giant’s illusion, he reasons He knows that he must break it to escape it so he suddenly begins running away from the light at full speed. His pace does not falter as some confusion sets in, instead of the illusion dissolving the light is yet again in front of Loki distant yet close. Before he can reconsider his course of action his path is suddenly halted as he collides with something smaller than himself. 

-  
“Fuck”, you wheeze the air is knocked out of your lungs and there is a significant amount of weight on your chest. Whatever, whoever landed on you moves off of your body and collapses on the ground by your side. “I’m-“ a cough, your vision is blurry and your entire body aches, “-I’m so sorry. It’s the weirdest thing I was running-“

You're cut off by the figure, “toward a light you could not reach?” To you, his voice sounds almost British but there is an odd quality to it you cannot place. 

“Yes! Exactly,” you say heaving yourself into a sitting position as your vision clears. You find that the man is already on his feet, he’s dressed in an embroidered green middle age looking tunic, and black breeches? You guess. He’s incredibly handsome and bears a striking resemblance to Tom Hiddleston version of Loki, but what the fuck would Tom Hiddleston be doing in a forest in Maine. “I’m (Y/N) by the way.”

“Loki of Asgard,” he replies as if he’s not claiming to be a Norse god. Of course, he does look the part and the hopeful adventurer inside of you is screaming to just accept it.  
“Loki, Loki Laufeyson? Like the Marvel villain and Norse trickster?” You feel understandably flabbergasted. You can feel your heart hammering in your chest and your hands shaking so you grab at the grass around you. 

“Midgardian then,” he says expression twisted in discomfort. “My luck continues stuck in ver-ǫld a meðal with a clueless mortal.” The old Norse convinces you of his identity. 

“Where?”

“It means betwixt worlds, we are stuck in a place between Asgard and Midgard,” he explains as if to a child. Your expression hardens slightly. 

“Okay great, fantastic,” you say your voice dripping with venom and sarcasm. “How to do we get out of this in-between place?”

“With mild difficulty. We must locate and reach the light we each followed, this will take us to Asgard,” he says pacing back and forth in front of you.

He pauses for a moment and seems to realize for the first time that you are still on the ground. He extends to you his hand, you take it and he hoists you up. Now you can see that he is a few inches taller than you. He is stunning and though it pains you to say it may be even more attractive than his movie portrayal. Your eyes lock into his striking green ones and it takes you both a moment too long to break eye contact.

Moving away he clears his throat and continues, “from there Heimdall can send you back to Midgard.”

“It can’t be that hard,” you say with a hopeful smile. 

Loki outright laughs at you, “Right, because it was so easy to catch it the first time, mortal.” His expression is mischievous but not filled with disgust like it was the first time he regarded you as such. Your hope is only strengthened by his lighthearted expression you are more than certain that you will make it home safe and sound with Loki looking after you.


	3. A Frost Giant's Codpiece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Loki have to get out of the In Between

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy I've got 16 chapters planned out thus far I'm very very excited. Also, I'm just going to let you know now that I'm going to use my loose knowledge of Norse mythology and make some stuff up so don't yell at me if (when) I get stuff wrong/change things. 
> 
> This is not my favorite chapter but it will get us where we need to go folks so enjoy!

“So,” you say shifting your weight from one leg to the other, “where do we start?” You blink hard and shake your head as you begin to feel the effects of your adrenaline rush wear off. The strain of your previous sprint and accompanying jarring collision makes your body feel almost too heavy to hold up. Loki raises a brow at your sudden change in demeanor. He leans toward you and gently pats the top of your head, suddenly your eyes feel even heavier. 

“We rest,” he drawls, “Ver-ǫld a meðal is a place outside of time, so it is wise that we take ample time to gather our strength to escape. The process will be draining for the both of us.” 

“Great news, wonderful news,” you slur a light sound something similar to a laugh makes its way out of your throat. 

You allow your knees to buckle the need for sleep making you quite content to collapse on the ground. Before you can hit the ground though you feel strong arms wrap around your waist. You smile dopily and look up and see Loki shaking his head at you. 

“Do try not to hurt yourself further, little one, we have a lot of work ahead of us,” you smile sleepily up at him and in your daze, you can’t help but admire his chiseled features.   
Your mind registers some confusion as you feel yourself being laid down in what feels like a bed. But that’s not right, you think, we’re in the middle of nowhere. You don’t think about it for too long because the tension and pain you were feeling earlier are leaving your body. Your body feels light, but your mind feels heavy and fogged. 

You can just hear Loki’s voice at the edge of your consciousness, “As well as being outside of time here it is much easier for one to bend reality to one’s will. It is especially easy for someone as well versed as me.” His silken voice only pushes you further from reality but as his words register in your mind you smile softly. 

-  
Loki sighs deeply and curses quietly to himself. A distraction from his brother he wanted, a distraction he received. He purses his thin lips and moves his body over your sleeping form. He allows himself to admire how peaceful and beautiful you look for only a small moment before focusing on the task at hand. A soft green glow is admitted from his palms as he waves them over you, his eyes are closed in concentration as he searches. Loki is not very hopeful, there is only a small chance that you may possess the capacity for magic.

Oh! He has to chuckle to himself ever full of surprises you seem to have a potential for magic beyond anything he could have hoped for. A healer, he thinks, if she was Asgardian a healer or even a magic wielder like myself. In his sudden interest, he almost wakes you but immediately thinks better of it, he knows you will need your rest to help him tear a rift to another realm. Especially since it is obvious you have never studied magic before.

He plops himself down on the ground forming a pillow to sit on and leaning against the bed. He does his best conjure in his mind a way to be precise in the destination of the rift. He can feel his own tiredness creeping up though, his eyes are closed as he searches, and he is enjoying how comfortable the fluff beneath him is. Within minutes he nods off. 

-  
“I have ‘a great potential for magic’”, you imitate his hoity-toity voice and raise a critical eyebrow at him. He nods. That’s if he is sure that him saying so is enough to convince you. Now that your mind is clear you aren’t entirely convinced that you aren’t in some long and oddly vivid lucid dream. You scoff loudly, “sure thing oh great God of mischief and lies, you do know I only found out you are real yesterday? Before that, you were just a myth, a fictional character I idealized.”

“Oh, I do hope I live up to all of your expectations, mortal,” you cringe in on yourself he sounds just like he did when you first, first met. His words are dripping with disgust, malice, and something else you can’t name. You know you’ve struck a chord and that you’ll have to start from the beginning, maybe not though. He seems hurt surely if you just apologize. “I don’t have the time for you to come to terms with an expanded reality. I can use you as a crutch to open the rift forcefully and leave you here.” 

You gulp audibly, “I’m sorry. I just- I want this to be real I really do. I want you to be real. I just don’t want to trick myself and wake up feeling empty knowing I imagined it all. That I imagined you and the fact that I mean something.” You turn away from him because you don’t want him to see the tears that have collected in your eyes though you know he heard it in your voice. 

“I am real,” he says stepping toward you and cupping your cheek, his eyes and voice are soft again, “I cannot prove it to you now, I need my strength to get us out of here. Please, I have done nothing to earn or deserve your trust, but I need it. I need you… to trust me.”

“I do,” you say a determined look crossing your features, “tell me what to do.”  
-  
Loki said the only way to get you to use magic was to draw it out of you because you lack the knowledge to harness it yourself. His warning of what was to come was not enough to prepare you. Loki forcibly pushing your magic out of your body is accompanied by excruciating pain. It feels like he’s reached inside your head and chest and is ripping out your vital organs. Tears are cascading down your cheeks. If the sound of the literal fabric of reality tearing open wasn’t so loud you’re sure your screams would be blood-curdling. You aren’t sure how much more of this you can handle, just as the thought of begging him to stop comes into your head the rift is open wide enough to pass through. 

It looks very much like someone ripped a tear in a paper background to reveal a second paper underneath. The rift is sucking the two of you through it in seconds, as if it is desperate to cover its vulnerability with anything, even your bodies. Luckily neither of you are big enough to become the tape that holds the paper walls of reality together. Unluckily, however, you are now both heading to the ground at top speed. You are falling head first and your first and only thought at seeing what you are hurtling towards is, this is not Asgard. Then you land head and arms first into the metal plated crotch of a frost giant.


	4. Asgard Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You took quite the fall, Loki is very worried

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! Thank you so much for all the love on this series. I'm sorry it's been so long since the last chapter I lost my grandmother recently and that really took all the motivation out of me. I hope now that school is over the chapters will start coming out more frequently.

Loki reaches out with all of his might grabs your ankle and uses all of his remaining power to slow your descent. If he hadn’t he’s sure he would have been scrubbing your blood off a giant’s armor. Said giant upon seeing and feeling you crash into his body stuck out his arms and plucked Loki out of the air. Loki could feel the air being sucked out of his lungs. To his surprise instead of ripping the two of you in half, the frost giant lays your body gently in the snow and drops Loki onto his feet. 

“T-thank you,” Loki wheezes.

“I am going back inside, it would be dishonorable to kill you while you both are unable to put up a worthy fight. When I come back out I advise you to be gone,” the giant grumbles as he makes his way back into his shack. 

Loki doesn’t hesitate or check your vitals, he is painfully aware of every passing second and getting you to a healer on Asgard is your only chance of recovery. The fall should have killed you, but he refuses to consider that as a possibility. His entire body is sore, and he can feel exhaustion weighing on him. “Heimdall, please,” Loki says voice more desperate than he is comfortable with, as he falls to his knees in the snow next to you, “take us home.” 

Loki can feel the air return to his lungs as the bright light of the Bifrost consumes you both, but his throat closes painfully at the sight of your unconscious state. The next few minutes pass in a blur for Loki as lifts you and teleports to the palace. He can focus on nothing but getting you to a healer. As soon as he nears the healers he’s yelling for help and shouting instructions at the frazzled workers. 

Frigga is alarmed by the sudden yelling and makes her way quickly to the infirmary. “Oh Loki,” she gasps as she catches a glimpse of him, fearing for his health. When he turns to her, her eyebrows immediately furrow in worry. His eyes are red, his hair is stringy and messy from running his hands through it, she can see his hands shaking. He gives her a weak watery smile before looking back at you. 

Loki can feel his mother place a gentle hand on his shoulder as she peers at you. the peaceful expression on your face is ruined by the dark purple bruise that runs across your left cheek, the queen is certain you must have a multitude of hidden bruises on your fragile body. Gently she moves her son out of her way and puts her hand on your forehead, her magic flowing through you. “She’ll be fine, my son. But please rest, heal so that you can greet her when she awakes and then you both can explain the circumstances of your arrival.”

Loki nods. His shoulders sagging in relief a weight being lifted off his shoulders from getting some direction. Frigga leans over and places a soft kiss on her son’s forehead, a relaxed smile appears on Loki’s face. He slinks over to an empty cot and lets himself collapse. 

-

You can hear soft humming in the edges of your consciousness. The thought of opening your eyes drifts in and out of your hazy thinking. The humming becomes clearer as you push your eyes open. Your eyelids are heavy, and your mind suddenly registers a sharp throbbing pain. You can’t really identify where it is coming from, everywhere it seems. Where ever you are, it is bathed in soft golden light, a soothing breeze drifts in from a window to your left. 

“How are you feeling, my dear?” A distinctly feminine voice calls from the right. You turn your head slowly as not to create more pain for yourself. A beautiful older woman with soft looking golden curls falling gracefully over her shoulders. She sends you a stunning smile and reaches forward to brush some of your hair out of your face in a familiar way.

“My head hurts,” you croak your voice hoarse from lack of use. You suddenly wonder how long you’ve been…. Where ever here is. You try to piece it together, but you can’t the last thing you remember is falling through the universe with Loki. Loki! Where is he? Is he okay? Did he survive? How did you survive?

The woman by your beside must sense your confusion because she lets out a bell-like laugh. “You must be very confused, dear. Wait just one moment, I’ll bring someone who has been eager to see you. He will be able to explain things to both of us,” she smiles again before gliding out of the room gracefully. 

You move all your limbs a little to make sure you still have them all. You do, and they are all filled with a certain amount of soreness. You really can’t complain though, you still are having a hard time comprehending everything that has happened in the last few days. Only a little while ago you were in your dorm with Valery listening to her complain about her boyfriend. Now you somehow are recovering from a fall that should have killed you in a place that is still foreign to you. 

“(Y/N),” a familiar voice startles you out of your reverie. He looks better than the last time you saw him, sleep deprived and dirty. He is wearing loose comfortable clothes; his hair looks fluffy and clean. He looks well rested. You are filled with joy seeing that he is alive and that you aren’t alone in this unfamiliar place. 

“Loki,” you exclaim, “oh my god. I’m so happy to see you.”

“Worried about me are you, little mortal?” He asks with his usual confident smirk. The bed dips slightly as he sits next to you. A more serious expression coming over his face as he lays his hand over yours. “It was you who almost lost your life.” You nod somewhat breathless at a total loss for words. Instead of speaking you squeeze his hand hoping to comfort him even though you have no idea how to. The moment passes, and Loki drops your hand sitting up straight wearing a more stony expression. 

“Where are we?”

“Asgard,” he replies simply.

“How long have we been here?”

“Two days,” he says, and your eyes widen slightly, “the healers were not sure that you would wake up.”

“I was,” the woman from before cuts in, “I’m Loki’s mother, Frigga.”

You nod, that makes sense she certainly looks like a queen. You weakly raise you aching hand for her to shake, “It’s an honor to meet you, your majesty. I’m (Y/N).”  
She takes your hand carefully and smiles again, “I believe some explanation is due now, dear.”

Loki and you virtually stumble over each other to explain both sides of your story. It’s somewhat shocking to you how quickly it is explained because the whole brief event feels like years to you. “It seems as if fate wanted the two of you to meet,” she comments when you're done. Despite the innocence of the comment you feel your face heat up and Loki shifts somewhat on the bed next to you. 

“Oh god,” you groan suddenly both Asgardians looking at you with varying levels of concern. “I need to go home. I need to contact my roommate, so she doesn’t put out a missing persons report, I need to tell my professor I can’t come in tomorrow. I need- I need-“You ramble attempting to sit up. Loki stops you by pushing you back firmly, you groan at this as well. 

“You need to rest. Your body is fragile, mortal, and you fell a considerable distance.” 

“Loki’s right. You must rest and let your body heal. Our magic can only do so much to aid you. Leaving could be very dangerous,” Frigga says, and you know instantly you have lost the argument. Loki pats your thigh in an understanding matter and you concede. For now, it seems that Asgard will be your home.


	5. Nothing like the Movies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!!!! I have not been able to write in months and I just sat down today and it happened, I'm glad I finally got around to continuing this. everything before the line was written last June just so you know. anyway, introducing THOR

It’s a few days of resting, worrying, and Loki coming up with some arbitrary spell to placate your family back home before you can walk again. Every muscle in your body protests as you are helped off of the cot, but you know the only way to fully heal is to try to gain back your strength. You want to enjoy this fantastical adventure, you’ve been wishing for something like this your entire life, but you are riddled with guilt. You just don’t want the people who care about you to worry, you wish you could stay here without consequence.

“What are you thinking of?” Loki’s voice startles you out of your thoughts and you realize you have made a lap around the room. You smile at him and hobble over in his direction. He grabs your arm as you reach him and helps you sit down. 

“I was just, you know, worrying again. I mean I want to enjoy my time here, I’m sure this place is amazing, I just can’t help myself,” you confess wringing your hands in your lap. Loki scoffs and sits next to you. 

“I told you everything is taken care of,” he says taking one of your hands in his cold ones, “you don’t have to worry. Everyone knows you are safe and taken care of.”

“What about school?” 

“For the time being, my dear, you don’t exist at all.”

Somehow the idea of not even being remembered is comforting. His explanation gives you enough peace of mind to get back up on your burning legs and try again. Loki joins you in standing, hooks his arm through yours and helps you around the room.   
-  
The day after you’ve started walking again Loki has had the wonderful idea to take you around the palace. You bathe for the first time in what must be weeks, the palace has its own magic made hot springs of sorts. The hot water works wonders on your tight muscles. When you're done you smell better than you ever have in your entire life. The maids help you to dray and style your hair, it's fluffy and soft, you can never get it like this at home. 

You are dressed in some of the most comfortable fabric you’ve ever felt in your life. The dress is light green and you’re sure It would be entirely see through if there weren’t so many layers. You are fitted with simple but elegant sandals. You look wonderful. Loki tells you so when he sees you and you can feel your face grow hot.   
“Come along, (Y/N),” he says as he turns to leave. You can hear the devilish smirk on his lips. “There is much to see.”

You try to glare but you can’t quite make it serious as you follow dutifully after him. The halls of the palace are about as grandiose and mystifying as you thought they’d be. Intricate designs cover every wall and there is exquisite artwork at almost every turn, but Loki doesn’t even so much as slow down at the sight of them. So, you assume there are bigger and better things to see. 

You don’t get to see them just yet though because of all the people in the castle the two of you run into Thor. He is nothing like the movies. He is hulking, a wall of muscle. He has strawberry blonde hair that is cut to the tops of his ears, quite unevenly, as if he did it himself. He has a thick beard of a matching color, you can’t see his lips at all but you can see the white of his teeth in his beaming smile.

In one fist he holds his helmet, his hand is so big that it makes the helmet look tiny. You can’t imagine it fitting his head. His older hand raises in greeting at Loki. He is wearing armor, it must weigh four tons, but he carries himself like its nothing. As your eyes travel down you see that he has a nasty gash on his left calf blood is dripping down into his shoes but hasn’t collected enough to tarnish the gleaming floors. You hadn’t noticed the injury before because he walked with complete ease, no limp, nothing. You imagine you are standing there, mouth agape. 

“Brother! What a pleasant surprise! I was nicked in training today, and Sif insisted that I see the healers,” he explains easily. He looks slightly exasperated to be going to the healers, but you don’t blame Sif at all for making him go. Before Loki can answer Thor notices you. “Who is this vision with you, dear brother?”

“She is the reason for my absence,” he answers. Though his words might seem cold you can hear no malice in them, maybe amusement instead. “A Midgardian that was trapped with me between worlds, (Y/N).”

“Hello,” you kick yourself for sounding so small. 

“It is an honor, fair lady.” Thor’s voice deepens as he bows slightly. He takes your hand in his massive one and brings it to his fuzzy lips to kiss. His beard scratches you but you barely notice much too transfixed with how gentle he is capable of being even with the hands of a giant. And you would know you fell head first into one. 

Loki changes beside you, his entire body becomes stiff, he looks incredibly uncomfortable. The air around him becomes colder and you shiver, because of the temperature change or Loki’s icy glare you can’t be sure. If Thor notices the change he doesn’t react. “Good. Now that introductions are through, you best be getting to the healer, Thor.” You have only heard Loki have such venom in his words twice before, in the in-between, which fees like it was years ago now. 

Thor catches on to the feeling behind Loki’s words and hurries off down the corridor, you would have been entranced with the speed he can accomplish for his size if it weren’t for Loki. “What was that?” you ask as Loki starts walking again, faster than before. 

“Thor”, he says dully. 

“No.” You insist. He speeds up again. Your leg aches as you try to keep up with him. “Loki, what was that?” 

He’s five paces ahead of you and gaining speed. You are jogging the best you can with your leg, but he looks as if he’s barely having a brisk walk. You consider calling out to him but you don’t think that will do much good. He turns a corner and by the time you follow you’ve lost him. Completely alone and lost on a different world you wander. 

Down the hall, you see a figure. Tall, but not as tall as Thor. Thin, but not at thin as Loki. “E-excuse me, sir. Can you please tell me how to get back to the healers?” You want to growl at your small voice again, damn your anxiety.   
“Of course,” a voice deep and smooth like honey answers you. The first thing you notice when he turns around are his glowing golden eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is that Heimdall,yea it is


End file.
